Screen Names and Love Letters
by Yufi867
Summary: An rp/fanfict I've been working on with a friend. About two well loved characters finding their was to keep a love unheard.


Kanra that was his screen name. The one everyone on the internet knew him by. Izaya leaned back into his black leather chair, fingers stroking the plastic arm of it. It was about a month now since that blonde freshman had left. Thanks to him, dear Mikado and Kida were still in touch. Thanks to him everything was just a bit in peace again. Brown-red eyes narrowed as he clicked a few things on the Dollars web page. Making his way to the chat as always.

Maybe, just maybe, someone was on, he didn't know. Izaya used his free hand to brush against the eye that had gotten punched not too long ago. The mark was gone now, thank goodness. He chose to stay indoors while it healed, seeing it was all too attractive at all. Then again, who would he be impressing now? No one.

He loved all humans, but there was this one human that he loved more then all of them tied together. One that would run away just until the end. The one he gave everything to and stopped just to be the bastard he was known to be. Anyway, Izaya clicked the chat room while grinning to himself. No one was in. Pitty. 'Evening! Seems everyone is out again- that's a shame. I guess I'll just be alone for the night!' he typed, the countless clicks of the keys echoed through the room as he did.

ii

Bakyura flickered on the Dollar's entery screen, his eyes blandly locked on the dark web page as he picked his icon and logged in. The only noises in the room that were heard were the clicks of his mouse and the music on his his stereo system from his room. The music was on low, but loud enough to make out the beat and the words that played by the lyrics.

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself, his gaze only widened with a sort of excitment at the name he knew all too well of. His lips curled into a grin as his fingers glided against the keyboard and typed his reply; his foot tapping with much anticipation as he waited for a reply after seeing his own words on the screen. 'You could make that two, Kanra-Chan.' He smiled as he mouthed the words to himself. It had been quite some time, actually since he had last talked to he male; Izaya. He normally talked to Mikado everyday... It wasn't much of a difference, but for some reason he still made him kiddy whenever he was online... He just had that sort of effect; he seemed to enjoy life like he did... They had a lot in common if he just thought about it long enough... 'It's been awhile ~' He typed in quickly, his honey brown eyes locked on the chat screen eagerly.

ii

'Ah hey!' Izaya smirked as he typed down the letters. His lips pursed for a moment, leaning closer to the screen. Bakyura used the usual green icon with top hat, what was up with that? It looked weird to him. 'How's she? Sleeping? It is late you know.' Izaya scanned the keyboard as he typed, his smirk now shrinking into a grin. He didn't want to ask about Saki, but...it felt like he had to, due to the fact that he was still kind of like her gaurdian.

Truthfully, he didn't care much about her. She just listened to him, that's what he liked most. When someone listened to him. He pulled his hands from the keyboard, leaning back into the chair with a thud and squeak of it's metal. Fingers tapped impatiently against the black plastic for a moment, waiting for an answer. Till his hands found their way to the keyboard again, his gaze casting off to the window as he began to type six words.

'...Will you be coming back, Bakyura?' his hand drifted from the keyboard, eyes narrowing as he heard the soft patter of rain on his large windows. Izaya lifted a knee to press to his chest, fingers brushing through his black hair as he swallowed dryly. He regretted typing that because it seemed like he cared. That he actually CARED...maybe he did...

ii

He was in mid sentence, typing away as he picked up at just what he meant by "She". His gaze flickered back a the small notification noise sounded through his computer speakers; causing him to read over the next few sentences. He smiled at the thought as he paused for a moment. Would he come back? He had always promised Mikado that he would... But this was different when someone else was asking.

Would that mean he'd get to see him too? Ohh that'd be a bonus wouldn't it? 'She's dooing better... And she is asleep...' That was his first reply, although his second relpy was more hesitant as he tried to form the jumbled words together... As if he were afraid, almost to say both Yes or no... But what was that feeling; deep down.. It was weird; almost as if he were excited yet nervous, like he once felt for her awhile back...

'Yeah! I told Mikado I'd be back! We should all hang out, Yehh? And Saki could join us as well! It'd almost be like the good old times, Haha! (๑￫ܫ￩)' He smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips. His cheeks were warm; he missed his friends.

ii

Izaya's murky eyes stared at the screen reading and rereading what the teen had wrote back. He would've laughed, no, nevermind he wouldn't. The raven nodded to himself, fingers stroking the keys as he began to type a reply. 'That's good. Take care of her!' he typed out then clicking send. His tongue clicked as he continued to type out something. 'You know what, how about we just let it be me and you?' he typed, his pinky pausing over the enter button.

The male shook his head, muttering under his breath as he clicked the back space button before he could even consider sending that sentence. Instead he smiled weakly and began to type a different reply, a lie actually. 'Alright! Sounds fun, we could go to Russia Sushi and have a good time-' he clicked enter, exhaling deeply as he did. He thought of the regrets that would've spun in his head if he had actually sent the sentence before that. Although, this was Izaya. He never regreted because everytime he did was for a game or purpose. He fell back into his chair against, cracking his knuckles and yawning. He'd head off soon, right after Kida replied, he'd go.

ii

Kida's lips curled into that same grin. "Awesome ~ Ahh, Kanra ~ I'm pretty stoked to see you again ~ " He chimed, happily, the emoticons and small squiggles emphasizing just how excited he really was. It HAD been awhile since he even... Heard his voice, or to be frank, anyone's voice. ' I should be going to bed, though. I need to check up on Saki, too ' He typed, his giddy grin returning to the small and warm smile... A date; he'd have to set a date to for /sure/ meet up with Mikado and Izaya; Maybe even the others like Erika...

'Ah! I almost forgot to ask... When will I see you guys? I have to be sure that my schedule is free, since ya'know... I'm Popular an' all, all the ladies love me ~~~ (ц｀ω´ц*) Haha! Nah, just kiddin'! I just got stuff to do, so let me know, Okay? I miss ya' guys!" Miss them. He especially missed a certain someone for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on... It was't Mikado... But maybe that was because he always talked to him... Another name was typed into the chat, quickly pressing the backspace on 'Shizuo'... he knew that destruction could wreak havoc between him and Izaya...

ii

The adult wanted to roll his eyes at those words. Saki was perfectly fine on her own. She just...no...he wasn't going to start. 'Anytime you're free will be fine, just text us!' he replied, smiling still. Izaya got up out of the seat quickly, letting the chair roll into the window with a clatter. He typed one more thing, just before he was going to leave the site and click off the monitor. 'Well I have to go now! Bye bye Bakyura~' he clicked enter, moving his mouse up to the red x button at the top right corner of the screen.

Pausing, Izaya moved the mouse back down to the white text box. He clicked it, watching the line blink on and off. 'I miss you-...A lot.' his thin fingers dragged along the keys lazily as he typed this. He clicked the send button and moved the mouse back up to the right corner to click out of the browser. Izaya pryed away from the keyboard, thumb pressing against the small button on the monitor before he headed to his room.

Namie wasn't around to turn off everything as usual. So he flipped the light switch and watched the lights flash off. He stretched his arms above his head after throwing off his black shirt and coat on to the floor. Izaya threw off his belt and flopped down on to his matress for some well deserved rest. His phone settled peacefully on his pillow and next to his head.


End file.
